Hypothermia is a medical condition in which an individual's core body temperature drops significantly below normal and the individual's metabolism begins to be impaired. Typically, hypothermia begins to occur when the core body temperature drops below 95° F. (35° C.). At its worst, untreated hypothermia can result in collapse or death.
In cold conditions, varying degrees of inadequate shelter or protection from cold and water, fatigue, and insufficient food may combine to cause hypothermia. In remote and rugged locations, where individuals are undertaking physically demanding activities such as hiking, outdoor camping, and mountain climbing, for example, conserving resources and preventing hypothermia are critically important. Accordingly, a persistent need exists for apparatuses and methods that better conserve resources and enable individuals to maintain a healthy core temperature and prevent hypothermia.